


Rocketship

by OrangeSprout



Category: 2moons2
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, Love Song, M/M, morning snuggles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: Joong wakes up before Nine and makes a soft tik tok
Relationships: Joong "Chen" Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Rocketship

Joong woke up to the gentle rays of the sun shining through the curtains. Nine still tangles on top of him, puffs of air cascading over his neck.

He glanced over at his phone, frowning when he realized they missed work. Guess they could just skip the morning part. The evening they would have to show up for though. Joong texts them that he'll be in later. 

Joong sighed, hand running over Nines back idly as he scrolled through his phone with his free hand. Their fans were still whining over being left unfed. It was amusing, to say the least. The memes they made, the edits they created. It made him feel loved to see everyone feeling some type of way towards them. Sometimes it was a little extreme but he has gotten used to that as the price to pay to have the attention in general.

His stomach decided it was time to make its presence known halfway through a fan edit video. Nine, who was still fast asleep, twitched at the sound. Maybe he felt the rumble. He needed to get up but he didn't want to wake Nine just yet. Not after last night. He deserved rest after that performance.

Instantly his mind fills with the images of Nine hovering over him. Bouncing as his finger dug into Joong’s stomach. Covered in a light sheen of sweat. Nine long neck stretches as he throws his head back, biting his lip to keep the moan from coming out but a low whine escaped at particularly hard thrust. Joong hands gripping the tight waist, being both an anchor and a catalyst. A few pink marks blossoming over Nine chests, making Joong lips ached to make more.

Fuck. Joong blinks wiping away the memory as his stomach made another grumpy noise. He decided it was time to mitigate it before the noise woke Nine up. Though he knew Nine would wake up from him moving anyways.

It was the thought that counted, right?

Gently he maneuvered Nine over to his pillow, pulling the blanket up to his shoulders before bounding downstairs. He nibbled on things here and there are the continues his scroll through twitter.

Then a thought came to mind. He had some time. Opening up tik tok and he decided to make a new video. It would be cute and their fans would be satisfied for a little while.

There was a song that Nine had been listening to a lot lately, a cute lovey song. It fit his current mood. The mood he had most days when Nine was around him. He remembered the first time Nine they watched the video and listened to the song -his eyes sparkled with happiness and his checks tinted pink as he said

"Isn't it romantic?"

Jong felt it too. Felt the words as he looked at Nine.

_Lost in love_. How silly and yet fitting.

He opened the bedroom door to see Nine awake and scrolling through his phone -just as Joong knew he would be- making sure that a certain part of the song played as he showed off his still sleepy saturated Nine.

_I will be waiting, waiting for only you_.

Nine looked over at him, smiled. Soft and sweet, still layered in sleepy cotton. His heart pulled. Because when did it not pull towards Nine especially when Nine smiled at him.

_Lost for a cause but now I found you_.

He tossed his phone to the side before crawling over Nine's prone form. Slipping between his arms to drop a kiss to his puffed check.

"Good morning," Joong whispers, nuzzling into that perfectly soft mochi check. Silently praising the universe for allowing Nine to keep them no matter how much he tries to lose weight. They were just so cute and perfect. He softly nom-ed them with his lips.

"Morning." Nine mumbles back, voice still a bit gravelly.

They lay quietly like that for a few minutes, Joong dropping soft kisses anywhere he could reach, snuggling the sleep warm Nine. Nine scrolling on his phone. The world was calm and peaceful. Tilting to the side a perfectly content moment.

_There will be my heart waiting for you_

Nine set his phone to the side and pulled him into a kiss. soft at first, like a greeting. Then it deepened as Joong sucks on Nine bottom lip, nipping. They continue kissing, slowly getting more heated, Joong contemplates removing the barriers between them when his phone beeps. They pull away and Joong lets out a soft disappointed sigh, he knows that means it’s time to go.

Nine pouts as Joong pulls away completely, pushing off the bed. Joong leans back in to kiss the pout because he can. Nine natural smiles at the action. Be still his beating heart.

Joong pitters around the room gather what he needs for the day, not daring to look back just yet or else he knows he'll crumble and crawl back over Nine a kiss him breathless. But he has worked and he's got to stop into his other job before going to Motive. So he has no time to fall for the siren call of his lover in bed.

"Need a ride." Nine asks.

"No, it's out of the way. I'll see you tonight though." Joong chances a look back at Nine who's moved back to scrolling through his phone.

Nine's lips are red and puffy, much like he knows his are as well.

It's very tempting. oh so very tempting. But he stands strong and doesn't take the invitation to dive back into those sweet lips. No, there's no time for that.

Joong opens his phone to check the message when tik tok blinks back to life. That's right he was making a new one. He turns the camera towards Nine, blowing him a kiss which Nine returns with puckered lips as he leaves.

Joong hopes that Nine's red lips aren't noticeable to the others as he uploads the tik tok. But he doesn't check to see.

Sometimes he likes to live on the edge of what his fans can and cannot see.

He gets a message later from Nine complaining about how sloppy he looks lying in bed. He smiles because Nine always texts him that when he shows the fans him in bed. But he's a little bias because that's Joongs favorite place to see Nine.

**Joong:** You look cute

**Nine:** handsome

**Nine:** I am handsome!

**Nine:** not cute

**Joong** : Why can't you be both?

**Nine:** oh I see how it is

**Nine:** You come to my house

**Nine:** and disrespect my crops

**Nine:** these plants don't grow on sass you know

**Nine:** Wheres my respect?

**Joong:** It left the moment I kissed you for the first time

**Nine:** error, response was not correct please try again

**Joong:** It left the moment I went down on you wearing cat ears

**Nine:** shut up

**Nine:** Shut

**Nine:** UP

**Nine:** Who says things like that

**Nine:** are you crazy

**Joong:** Not as crazy as that time I got you to suck me off between events at a fan meet

**Nine:** alright

**Nine:** that's it

**Nine:** this conversation is over

**Nine** : I'm not talking to you the rest of the day

**Joong:** ok.

**Joong:** let me know when you head out to motive

**Nine:** of course. be safe <3

**Joong:** <3


End file.
